The Blood Stained White Rose
by Asper Storm
Summary: A Dark Fanfic. The holidays were finally here, it was to be months of relaxation and enjoyment for Team RWBY. But as the halls of Beacon became empty the Weiss' true side awoke and with Blake's death so did Ruby's true side. Warning:Yuri, Play Torture, Masochism and Cannibalism.
1. Our True Side

Weiss

Blake laid on the floor blood bleeding. Ruby stared at me in horror my hand were covered with Blake's blood.  
"Ru-ruby I didn't-"  
"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Exclaimed Ruby  
"Ruby….."  
"Why WHY WEISS? WHY DID YOU KILL BLAKE!"  
"I just wanted you Ruby." Tears were falling from my eyes. This wasn't meant to happen I just wanted her to myself I didn't want anyone to have her but me. Suddenly Ruby collapsed on to the floor; she was in pain gripping her head tightly  
"Ruby wha-what's wrong?"  
I tried to reach for her but before I could she let a scream and slowly stood up her entire body shivering with cold sweat.  
"Nothing's wrong Weiss everything is perfect~." Her voice was different almost completely twisted from what it usually was.  
She slowly walked towards me a demented smile across her and she gripped onto me tightly around my waist.  
"I've always wanted you Weiss, Blake was just to make you jealous but now she's gone and we can be together forever ~"  
She placed her lips on my and bit into my lips as I unknowingly did the same as our mix blood flowed into my mouth. This was what I wanted right? Ruby suddenly pushed me onto the bed.  
"Ruby what are you doing?" I asked surprisingly my lips still craving for hers.  
She placed a finger on my lips and pulled out a knife  
"Let's have some fun with each other first."Ruby answered licking her lips.  
She lowered her knife onto my left arm. I felt it pierce through my skin as she slid the knife down towards my hand. I let out a moan as the blood flowed off my arm, this was what I need. I felt my grieve of killing Blake slowly get replace with pleasure. Ruby threw aside the knife before throwing herself onto me and begins licking my bleeding arm I let out another moan as the realization struck me, I had her, she was finally mine all mine and the last of my sanity disappeared. I flipped her over so that I was on top of her. I went and picked up the knife as Ruby looked at me her face slightly stained with my blood looking so adorable on her! It was all perfect~  
"Now it's my turn to play with you."  
Ruby pushed herself up.  
"No fair I wasn't done with y-"  
I placed my finger on her lips.  
"Shhhhh you can play with me later now it's my turn."  
"Fine." She replied with a pout before falling back onto the bed.  
I unbuttoned her top this was going to be so fun, I pushed the blunt edge of the knife onto her stomach just enough for her to feel a slight pain but not enough to please her. She was frustrated asking me to hurry up. I smiled teasing Ruby was so fun.  
Yang suddenly walked in, she just froze there staring at us then to Blake's bleeding body before looking back at us.  
"Why did you two- RUBY YOU LOVED BLAKE!" Tears were flowing down her eyes.  
Ruby was in front in a flash and punched Yang in the stomach before kicking her sister unconscious.  
"Don't you dare talk about love like you understand it!" Exclaimed Ruby as she kicked the door close and quickly locked it shut. She turned to me the demented smile across her face once again.  
"We got a toy to play with~"


	2. Playing With Our New Toy

Ruby

Yang opened her eyes she realize was chained onto the bed. Her face of utter fear and shock was so adorable!  
"Ruby what are you-AHHHHHHH!"  
"No bad Yang! Toys aren't supposed to talk unless we let them." I stated as I lifted the knife off her now bleeding arm.  
"You should enjoy this Yang." Weiss continued "It's not every day you get to have two people playing with you."  
"Why are you two-AHHHHHHHH!"  
"We didn't let you talk Yang!" Exclaimed Weiss as she lifted the knife from Yang's bleeding stomach.  
I smiled and kissed Weiss on the cheek this was so much fun! Weiss stabbed her knife through my left arm. I felt the feeling of ecstasy as the blood dripped onto the ground and a smile of madness crept onto my face. I turned and kissed her on the lips as she lowered her knife and we bit into the wounds on our lips, I could hear rattling from the chains but the feeling of our blood flowing through me was simply so amazing that it sounded so distant. I let out a soft moan as we parted lips. We returned our attention to Yang who laid in horror staring at us. I could hear something in my head telling me that this was… wrong? No it can't be! This is right! It feels so perfect~ I'm finally with Weiss that's all that needs to be for things to be right! I jumped onto Yang and hand her the knife before piercing my stomach through it as I let out a moan.  
"Ru-ruby please…please stop." Yang pleaded tears falling from her eyes.  
I could hear the voice, no voices again telling me to stop. Why should I stop if it feels so good?  
"Don't worry Yang this is good soon you'll start to enjoy it." I answered as I lick off the tears from her eyes.  
I slowly stood up and start feeling woozy as I lost my balance and landed into Weiss' arms the knife falling out of my hands..  
"Tired?"  
"Yeah and hungry."  
"Oh then in that case."  
Weiss placed me back onto the bed beside Yang as she pierced her knife through Yang's elbow till the blade came through the other side. Yang bit her lips resisting to scream, looks like she knew what would happen if she did, beside me her eyes were pleading for Weiss to stop.  
"What did you do to Rub-"  
"TOYS AREN'T SUPPOSE TO TALK!" Weiss Exclaimed as she slashed a cut across Yang's face with my knife.  
Yang started trembling as she tried to back away from Weiss only to be remembered that she was chained. Weiss slowly dragged the knife across Yang's arm as she screamed out in pain. The more I looked the more intoxicating the fear across her face and screams felt as I felt excitement for what was to come next. Finally Weiss cut out a long piece of flesh from my older sister as her near lifeless body laid there, her arm bleeding as she slowly started to lose consciousness. I turned to Weiss the flesh in her hands looked so delicious. She bit into the tight soft flesh and hand me the other end as she returned me my knife. The two of us slowly ate our way through the delicious meat until our lips met and Weiss forcefully bit into my lips as I moaned, the pain felt so good! She pushed me back onto the bed while our lips parted.  
"Ruby I love you!" She stated and lightly cut across my stomach.  
My entire body was shivering with pain. I pulled her down and kissed her on the forehead the blood from my lips staining it.  
"I love you too Weiss."  
I close my eyes as I exhaustion took over me and when I felt Weiss' warm bloody hands tend to my wounds I fell asleep.


	3. I'm Sorry You Didn't Like The Pain

Ruby

I opened my eyes and I immediately realized I was somewhere else because the place clearly wasn't my room in Beacon, there were red curtains covering a side of the wall and I was in a queen sized bed. I pulled the blanket off me and realized that someone most likely Weiss had changed me into a red night gown. I tried sitting up only to fall back down in pain. There was a click on the door and Weiss walked into the bed beside me.  
"You're awake."  
"Where are we?"  
"No good morning?"Weiss asked raising an eyebrow  
"My head entire body is in a lot pain, I'm not exactly in a great mood."  
"I thought you liked the pain."  
"Not if it's aching pain."  
"Where are we?" I asked again.  
"We're on an island in between Vale and Atlas."  
Weiss got into the bed beside me.  
"How long was I out and what happened?"  
"You were out for four days and you memory will come back tomorrow, you might want to lie down I don't know when the medicine will take effect again." Answered Weiss as she pulled the blanket over herself and stared at me.  
"4 days… wait what medicine?" I asked as I laid back down staring back at her.  
Weiss leaned forward kissing my forehead.  
"We'll talk more tomorrow now just sleep."  
She closed her eyes and feel asleep I laid there staring at her sleeping face, she looked so beautiful, so perfect. Slowly I felt the medicine Weiss was talking about take effect and closed my eyes and drifted off.  
The next day I woke up Weiss was gone and the curtains were opened revealing a beautiful scenery of the beach. I tried standing and realized that all the pain was gone; my cuts were all healed up though some left scars behind. I left the room and turned right; I would explore the left side later. The path led into a living room with a dining table and some metal object along with a kitchen, Yang was in the Kitchen toasting…I licked my lips, strawberry cookies! I ran into the kitchen hugging her from behind.  
"Morning Yang!"  
She stilled seemed to be in shock.  
"M-morning Ruby…"  
I slowly let go, she looked scared then my hazy memory started to clear up.  
"Yang is your arm alright?"  
"I-it's f-fine."  
She slowly backed away from me.  
"I'm sorry."I said as I jumped in and hugged her.  
"I'm sorry Yang! Y-you were supposed to like it."  
I was crying like crazy by now.  
"Hey don't worry kiddo." She said raising my head and her arm up as she tried to smile.. "See my arm's better."  
I stopped crying and looked at her arm it was better, completely healed with a few scares which was perfect~  
I looked down as I slowly let go off her before looking back at her face and realized the collar around her neck.  
"Want a cookie Ruby?"  
'…..Sure."  
As she turned around to grab a cookie from the baking tray I side stepped to the counter and picked up a knife. Yang turned around and saw the knife in my arm.  
"Ruby what are y-"  
I ran up and punched her jaw before she could finish. Lowering myself to the Yang;s unconscious body I start to gently swipe the knife around her recently cut arm thankfully it had healed because I don't think that the cookies would have been enough for breakfast. I stood up and walked towards the dining table I knew what the metal object was.  
It took 10 minutes to finally get the chains on Yang and dangle her arms from the ceiling, she looked so innocent and naive when she was sleeping and it was taking every ounce of my will power to stop myself from playing with her. I had found my scroll and called Weiss who told me the collar was to restrict Yang body from using her semblance along with a boring explanation on the science behind it. I sighed this was getting really boring I mean I would cut her but what's the point without the screaming. Finally Yang started to open her eyes.  
"Wakey wakey Yang."  
"Ruby what are you-"  
I placed my finger on her lips.  
"Uh uh remember what we said about toys talking."  
The sudden realization of what was going to happen seem to have scared her and she started struggling her arms.  
"Don't worry Yang I'm going to make sure you enjoy it this time." I stated smiling as I picked up the knife. This was going to be so fun especially since it was just us two!


End file.
